


Denial

by scherryzade



Series: Five stages of grief [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After the Fall, Drabble, Gen, Richard Brook is Innocent, bereavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty thought that exposing Sherlock Holmes would make her career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Kitty thought that exposing Sherlock Holmes would make her career. Yes, she knew it would destroy Holmes and the Met officers he'd duped, but that was the point, wasn't it? To expose the corrupt and the incompetent. She'd expected her story to have repercussions, expected to cover those repercussions in excruciating detail as inquiries and recriminations unfolded, not -

It's not her fault.

Nothing Brook told her suggested that Holmes would do more than bully and bribe.

And now sweet, scared Richard Brook, who had spilled his heart out to her over bad coffee in cheap cafés, is -

It's not her fault.


End file.
